Bait
by Rozen91
Summary: In this peaceful silence you loved very much, we would be together for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Night.

Black.

Moonlit.

You smiled at me. I didn't understand. Were you smiling at the person behind me? But, there was no one but me in this place. At this hour. Hogwarts was still with its silence. No one but me here, yet you smile at me like a dream in the daylight.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey, Granger," you laughed lightly, with undertone of mischief, "wanna hear a secret?"

I didn't understand you, but I knew your pranks. So, I listened carefully. Spreading awareness. Beware of this sly snake. I narrowed my eyes.

You laughed.

At me.

Yet you said,

"I love you silly."

I didn't understand you, but I knew you hated my gut. So I could be careless with your light confession. I didn't need your lie or to even believe it.

"No joke, Malfoy. It is past night time. I suggest you return to your dorm now," I slipped demand in my voice. You should obey me. I was a prefect after all. "And five points from Slytherin."

You barely hid an amused smile in your lips. "So serious, Granger. Why? Scared being alone here with me?"

I gritted my teeth, not happy at all with your taunting. You smirked.

"I have told you my feeling."

I heard your voice among the whisper of chilling wind. You said something related to feelings, but did you have one?

Your smile was devoid of love. Yet you said,

"Your turn, Granger," you smiled, "tell me, say it:

'I love you too, Malfoy.'"

 **xxx**

Did you remember the sting of bee you hated very much? You told me, whispering into my ears about the story of your childhood. In the dim light of autumn shower in the library. The patter of rain on the window was unexpectedly soothing. You closed your eyes and started talking as if I was a willing listener for your story.

You smiled, but I didn't. I frowned. I wanted to leave but the book in my hand was too interesting. And I didn't want to be shied away by your annoying intrusion. I wanted you to go away, found another place and another person to annoy. But I knew what your argument was.

"You are my girlfriend. I want to annoy you, and only you."

I grumbled, but you kept talking like nothing happened. I was tired with your constant bothersome acts. You pushed your way onto my life and began to mess it up one after one component. Since when did you start liking me anyway? You give me no answer. Instead you smirked smugly,

"Why? Fall for me already? Ah wait, you already _fell_ for me, right?"

I found it extremely annoying.

Then you said, "I know a nice reading place for you." You grabbed my hand without my consent and dragged me out of the library. I didn't know how come Madam Pince didn't realize our little commotion. You were confident with your steps, ignoring my angry fuss and hiss.

"Malfoy!"

Where did everyone go? Hallway was empty. Every place we passed was unexpectedly empty.

Where did everyone go?

You halted, spreading your arms suddenly. "I love this place! You have to love it too!"

Did you remember the sting of bee you hated very much? You said you cried for weeks and promised to yourself to never be near any flowerbed again. Yet you brought me here. In your hidden utopia. Full of little flowers. Tiny petals in various colors. The bees were buzzing. They flew from one flower to another.

You faced me with your smirk. Beckoning me with sweet words. I hesitated. You said not to worry. Nothing to worry. You laughed lightly and suddenly pulled my free hand. Forward. I fell.

Did you remember the sting of bee you hated very much? I felt it now and cried for help.

But you looked up to the sky.

Smiling as if nothing happened to me.

 **xxx**

I came onto consciousness by the sound of Harry's tired voice. Ron was also there. His eyes were sunken and he looked pale. They said I was out for almost 3 days with high fever. They found me unconscious on the yellowish grass not too far from the Willow tree. I didn't know why I was there in the first place.

Where was Malfoy? He brought me to some flowerbeds and fed me to bees' stings. It was painful.

It should be only bees' stings, but Madam Pomfrey said to me it wasn't. It was not because of the bees. The symptoms were different and unusual. It was like a charm. Or maybe some unknown diseases. Or curse.

I was sure it was bee. It should be.

Where was Malfoy? I didn't dare to ask. My friends didn't fancy Slytherin after all.

"You face is lovely."

It was the second time I woke up in the Hospital Wing. Dimly I was aware of clinking noise Madam Pomfrey made somewhere in the room. I slowly looked to the side.

Malfoy smiled.

"Your face is lovely."

I frowned in distaste. "What are you doing here?"

"Watch over my girlfriend, of course," you said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then you made a lop-sided grin. "I don't wanna anyone snatch you away."

I scoffed. You really were a fly, bothering people when no one wants to have business with it. I sighed and turned away from your smirk. "Hey, hey, what is that?"

I grimly closed my lips. Fluttering my eyelashes and pretending to be asleep. But you were a fly and you flew over, bothering people.

"Are you angry, Granger?"

"You know that!" I snapped, "you pulled my hand! I clearly didn't want it, but you forced me!"

You blinked, surprised.

I hissed. "You want me to die so badly, huh, Malfoy?"

Your face, for the first time, contorted into something like you were in pain and trying to hide it. "But," you inhaled, "I love you, Granger…"

I shouted angrily. "What does it have to do with your trying to kill me with bees exactly! ?" I panted as I forced red blush from showing in my cheeks.

I turn away to the other side. "Go away, Malfoy."

I didn't hear the sound of your leaving. I was afraid of what kind of expression I might find if I decided to glance at you. Your pained face flashed in my mind.

Srrrk.

I jolted.

Madam Pomfrey smiled apologetically. "I hear your voice. What happened?"

"Ah…uh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Madam Pomfrey took time to check on me, before leaving after pulling the curtain in place.

I stared at the white ceiling. It reminded me of you.

White, so white.

I closed my eyes.

Your pained face flashed in my mind.

 **xxx**

Twilight.

Red.

Sunset.

"I love you silly."

You were whispering into my ear. Serenely with half-lidded grey eyes and faint smile on your lips. Translucent skin of your hands around my shoulder. I felt something possessive in your gesture, but I said nothing. I closed my lips, swallowed my words, and just stared at your reflection on the window. The glass was so clear. It reflected your face perfectly.

I saw the red of sunset on your white hair. On your grey eyes that staring straight at my eyes when you looked at the glass.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a nice place."

"It wasn't."

"Yes. It wasn't."

"It was hurt, right?" yet you smiled, "but your face was lovely."

I was shuddering at your words. I didn't understand you, but I know you hated my gut. To say you love me was just a mere lie to make me believe you and then to push me down in misery. I always believed it to be that way. Now I saw how much you liked seeing me in pain. How twisted this so-called love you proclaimed.

"Cut it out, Malfoy."

I always tried to make you stop. 'Go away and leave me alone'. You could not do that. You wanted to be with me. Followed my trail, bothering me. You were a nuisance.

"Stop this foolish behavior."

I determine to make you stop your foolishness. You determined to keep me in your arms. Like lovers, but we were not. Since the first time, we were not.

Your arms fell from my shoulders like a fallen leaves of autumn.

Your grey eyes stared at me unblinkingly.

Then I said, what had been hiding in the corner of my heart,

"I don't love you at all."

You closed your eyes. Be stilled by time and bathing in the red of fading sunset. I stared at you and sighed.

"That's all, Malfoy. Goodbye."

You were not moving from your chair and I did not wait for you. I stood up and started to walk away.

In this quiet library, which full of the color of fading sunset, I walked in silence. Then I heard the scrapping of chair. You must had stood up. I willed myself to never look back. But then I do otherwise.

As you called me.

"Granger."

With your unusual serene smile.

Sliver of madness.

Bathing in red sunset.

"I will make you love me. But this situation of us will not do. Then," with your unusual calm voice, you said, "shall we be together forever?"

Crack.

The sound of cracking glass. Spreading sharply like a web of spider. It burst in as if it was being pushed by strong wind. The shards all were sharp.

I had no time to scream.

You were bathing in the red of sunset.

Yet I was showered with deadly shards. Embedded itself into my skin. My flesh. Chest. Cheek. Hand. Foot. It was red.

Red.

Red.

I fell on my back. Staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Bookshelves on my sides were high and bathing in red. The pain was too much and I was shock of it. Too much to bear.

"Your face is lovely."

Yet you were not staring at me. You glanced at the burning sky that started falling to the darkness.

I felt darkness creeping in the corner of my sight. I had no time to scream.

I had no time to scream.

Malfoy… why did you do this…

Malfoy…

 **_the end_**

( _'You called a name when you were in fever, 'Mione.'_

 _'Yeah, Harry is right. I also never heard that name before.'_

 _'So, 'Mione,_

 _who is Malfoy?'_ )


	2. Chapter 2

**First Year**

We were walking in the brisk pace of hurry. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were passing without so much greeting. The girl would never have been crossing in my mind if that day I didn't glance at the other side and caught her brief stare. She was a plain girl with bushy hair and monstrous front teeth. With eyes so brown. So plain.

But she had seen me.

Therefore, I stopped. Turned my body and waited. Staring at the Gryffindors back.

Then,

she looked back. At me. In this perfect silence of this empty hallway, we were staring at each other. She was the first to look away and walk away.

Leaving me.

Who smiled with unhidden ecstasy.

 **Second Year**

The girl who was brown and brown. Hanging out with so many colors around her. The red with blue eyes and the black with green eyes. She smiled brightly. Sitting at the fountain and talking with her friends in the friendly crowd.

Would she look at me? Hiding under the shadow in the outer corridor. Far away from her… would she feel my staring?

Unnervingly.

She felt in every fiber of her being. She Looked up sharply. Straight at my eyes.

I grinned, baring my teeth.

"Mudblood."

Lovely, so lovely.

The crying face of my lovely girl.

 **Third Year**

"What do you want?"

"Good evening, Granger. Where are your little boys? Not protecting the princess like always it seems…oh, are they slacking?"

"Leave me alone."

"I am afraid I can't do that, princess."

"Leave me alone."

"You see, there is an adorable ride for the princess. Would you like to see?"

"Shut your trap!"

"Granger, you will like it. It has wing and sharp claws. It is big and can be a reliable protector if your little boys slacking on the duty. Sadly, it has no head."

"…What are—"

"Ah, the name is Buckbeak."

"MALFOY! !"

Lovely, so lovely.

The crying face of my lovely girl.

 **Fourth Year**

"Good evening, Granger."

The girl tensed, staring at me from the corner of her narrowed eyes. I smirked. The anger was clear. The hatred was obvious. The revenge? Not so much. My lovely girl had a very generous heart. This little mudblood I had fallen for. Who had become beautiful with each passing day, each passing month, year.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

I sat on an empty chair beside hers. Her face darkened in distaste. She glared at my dishonest smile.

"Do you remember the day when I told you my name?" I asked, ignoring her familiar anger.

"Can you give me a space? I am busy here, you know," she gritted her teeth in clear annoyance.

"It was a beautiful day. Nice weather." I said lowly, "if only you were outside, you would like the wind of that day."

She stared at me in cold silence.

"You pushed me down on the stairs."

I laughed lightly. Ah, my generous girl.

"I like seeing you there."

She snapped, "didn't you see the blood, Malfoy! ? Are you nuts! ? I almost died!"

"But, you were not."

"Fortunately," she hissed, "I _am_ not."

I sighed. "If you are so angry at me, just give me away to the principals."

Her lips snapped close. Inward, I smiled darkly. Ah, my generous girl. Whose heart believed this dark vile would change one day. The girl who believed what happened in that nice day was merely an accident.

Did she remember the day I told her my name? I was looking up at the ceiling. The echo of my name rang among the perfect silence.

The girl lying on the stairs below were so lovely.

 **Fifth Year**

"Granger, wanna hear a secret?"

 **Sixth Year**

"Shall we be together forever?"

 _Crash!_

My dear Granger,

I have a very possessive nature.

Lovely, so lovely.

The lifeless eyes of my beautiful Granger.

 **Seventh Year**

"Harry, we have to go back. It's raining."

"Ron, Hermione is…she is…"

"I know. We have to stop crying…we have to stop crying! ! This will not change anything…"

"Whoever did this! Hermione, we promise… we promise we will find that person!"

Did my Granger hear that? The wailing of neglected boys... could not even reach the hearing of my beloved. Far away under the heavy pour of autumn rain. In the gloomy cemetery of muggle. Far away. Far away from us.

In this perfect silence of the library she loved so much, beside the repaired window, above the cleaned floor, we sat while reading her chosen book for the day.

I smiled at her lovely pale feature. My chin rested on her shoulder while my arms embraced her shoulders from behind. My possessiveness was really bothersome, but I was fine with it. She was mine now.

In this peaceful silence my Granger loved very much,

we would be together for eternity.

 **_the end_**

 _(_ _'There is no one with that name._

 _If there is,_

 _it would be in the fifty eight years ago.')_


End file.
